Matt Hughes
Background Hughes was born in Hillsboro, Illinois. Hughes has two siblings, a sister and his twin brother Mark. During their high school days they both played football and practised wrestling. Hughes went to Southwestern Illinois College, located in Belleville, Illinois before transferring to Lincoln College, in Lincoln, Illinois and then on to Eastern Illinois University in Charleston, Illinois. UFC career Hughes lost to Dong Hyun Kim in a Welterweight match by Unanimous decision on the Preliminary Card at UFC 2, Hughes lost to Thiago Alves by Unanimous decision at UFC 11, Hughes lost at Fight night 3 to Chris Lytle by Unanimous decision, Hughes lost this 4th fight at UFC 20 this time to BJ Penn by Unanimous decision, Hughes lost his 5th straight fight this time at UFC 26 to Royce Gracie by Unanimous decision, Hughes lost to Dan Hardy by TKO at UFC 30 Prelims, Hughes lost his 7th straight fight this time against Carlos Condit on the prelims of UFC 33, Hughes lost to Denis Kang by Unanimous decision at UFC 36 prelims, Hughes beat Jake Shields by Unanimous decision to win his first fight at Fight Night 13 prelims, Hughes beat Carlos Newton by Unanimous decision on the prelims of Fight Night 16. MMA record |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 8 - 0 | Carlos Newton | Unanimous decision | UFN 16 | August 14, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 8 - 0 | Jake Shields | Unanimous decision | UFN 13 | July 3 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Palms resort and casino, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 8 - 0 | Denis Kang | Unanimous decision | UFC 36 | May 8, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 7 - 0 | Carlos Condit | Unanimous decision | UFC 33 | 17 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 6 - 0 | Dan Hardy | TKO (Punch) | UFC 30 | 31 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 3.23 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| loss |align=center| 0 - 5 - 0 | Royce Gracie | Unanimous decision | UFC 26 | 13 March 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 4 - 0 | BJ Penn | Unanimous decision | UFC 20 | 3 February 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 3 - 0 | Chris Lytle | Unanimous decision | UFN 3 | January 16, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 2 - 0 | Thiago Alves | Unanimous decision | UFC 11 | December 16, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |O2 Arena, London, England. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 0 - 1 - 0 | Dong Hyun Kim | Unanimous decision | UFC 2 | November 11, 2012 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 |Bell Centre, Montreal, Quebec, Canada. | |}